A World with a Broken Heart
by IX-Demyx-IX
Summary: Korin and I wanted to visit Draygun. Sora, Riku, and Kairi comes along. But when we reached to the world of Drago Mouna, everything was decaying. Will the world come to an end?
1. Chapter 1: Going to Visit Draygun

**HIHIHI! Hearutsu here, making a story, again. WARNING: I don't own KH I & II, not yet, only Chain of Memories. Anyways here it is! **

**A World with a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1: Going to Visit Draygun**

**Korin and I were going to visit Draygun. Draygun is a friend of ours who lives in a world called Drago Mouna. It's a great place full of dragons, and other fantasy creatures. I thought, why not bring Sora and the others to come along. **

**"Hey Korin, why don't we go to Destiny Islands and bring Sora, Riku, and Kairi to come along!" I asked Korin.**

**"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that," Korin answered. **

**We jumped in a ship that Flairgun had built to travel world to world. _Flogan _is the ship's name. Anyways, Korin selected the world we were heading to. The ship slowly lifted itself into the air, then took off. As the ship was flying through space, I just looked out the window. The stars flew by, and other worlds went by too. We saw Destiny Islands not too far away. As we entered the world, Sora was standing on the beach eating ice cream. He noticed the ship and started jumping and waving in excitement.**

**"Hey Riku! Kairi! Hearutsu's here!" Sora shouted. **

**The ship landed a few yards away from Sora. He ran towards the ship, and stood beside the opening door. **

**"WHAT?" Riku's voice was heard from a small distance. A nearby shed's door opened. Riku and Kairi ran out of the shed. They ran in excitement, racing each other towards the ship.**

**Korin and I ran out. We were eager about asking them to come with us to Drago Mouna. **

**"We were wondering," I began,"can you come with us to Dragon Mouna with us?" **

**"Where's that?" The trio asked. **

**"Well, that's where our friend Draygun lives at! It's a great world! Full of dragons, faries, and other creatures!" Korin happily amswered.**

**"Awsome! I have to ask Tidus to tell our parents we're going to be away for a while. I'm sure they don't mind," said Sora.**

**"Did someone call me?" Tidus was a few yards away, carrying his wooden sword.**

**"Can ya tell our parents we're going to be away for a while? Huh, can ya? Please?" begged Sora.**

**"Alright. Ya owe me. And, who are they?" he asked, pointing to Korin and me with his sword.**

**"Uh..they are our friends! The girl with dragon shirt, that's Hearutsu. And the spike-headed, red-eyed one is Korin!" said Kairi.**

**"You can call me Meladi," I said.**

**Tidus smiled and said," Well, I'm Tidus!"**

**"We know. Sora and Riku told us about you," Korin replied.**

**"You better not tell them anything bad about me! That's embarrasing!" Tidus shouted at Sora and Riku. Kairi giggled.**

**"Naw. They didn't," I said. Tidus sighed and started heading towards their parents to tell them about their absences.**

**We headed towards the ship. As we entered, Kairi was surprised how big it was inside. Besides, this is her first time here. Sora and Riku sat in the seats in the back. Sora pressed a button on the arm of the seat. A holographic screen appeared in front of him. He scrolled down the page and found a picture of a bottle of water. He touched the icon, and a bottle of water appeared on a small table beside him. He opened it, and drank.**

**"Isn't this great! You'l love it, Kairi!" Riku laid back in his seat. Kairi smiled and sat in the seat between them.**

**"Wow! I think I will!" Kairi looked around the room.**

**"Okay! Next stop, Drago Mouna! Buckle up!" said Korin. He pressed the icon of Drago Mouna. The ship slowly lifted and took off. Kairi looked out the window and saw the island getting smaller and smaller by the second. I laid back, got me a snack, and watched the stars fly by. **

**"Uh hey, it might take us some time before we get there. The world is really far, so it might take us at least 30 min. or so," Korin said as he put the ship on autopilot. Kairi awed in amazement at the different worlds that flew by and the whole galaxy seemed to her like a whole another world. A really big one.**

**Sooo...how'd ya like it so far? Anyways, PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**RRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW! ...sorry... .'**


	2. Chapter 2: Drago Mouna

**HIHIHI! Hearutsu here, writing a story, again. WARNING: I don't own KH I &II, not yet, only Chain of Memories.**

**A World with a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2: Drago Mouna**

**Fifteen minutes went by, and everything was okay. Sora was watching a video on the holographic screen eating peanuts. The video must be really funny, because he kept on laughing and couldn't stop. Riku was getting a little tired of hearing Sora laughing for the past fifteen minutes. Kairi still was watching the worlds and stars fly by. Korin was sleeping on his seat. And I was excited to see Draygun and couldn't wait to visit his world again.**

**"C'mon! Can't this ship go any faster? I can't wait to see Draygun and his world," I said quietly, shaking my hands impatiently. **

**I saw the world Lena Heights went by. Korin and Flairgun were born on that world. It was once controlled by the Heartless and Nobodies. Thanks to Sora, the world is now peaceful as it was again. **

**About twenty-five minutes went past, and I was eager to go and see Draygun. Korin finally woke up. Sora was still laughing, Riku was trying to ignore Sora's laughing, and Kairi was giggling because Sora just can't help from laughing so much. What is the video about anyways?**

**"What's so funny, Sora?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Sora's look on his face.**

**"Haha...can't...talk...too...funny! Hahahaha!" Sora gasp for air and continued laughing.**

**"Okay. Just don't die of laughter. Besides, we're almost there! I can't wait!" I happily pointed to the world ahead. Drago Mouna had a large mountain. On top of it looked like a dragon head was carved on the mountain. Something was wrong, it looked darker, the mountain has changed from a beautiful green and brown, to dark purple and black. The land was a dark brown and black. **

**"WHA- Something is terribly wrong! C'mon, we got to hurry!" I yelled. I was afraid of what've happened to the world. Once a beautiful world, and now, it looks like it's covered in darkness and decaying. Before we had even reached it, a dragon was trying to fight off other dragon-like creatures. My eyes focused on the dragon and knew who it was.**

**"IT'S DRAYGUN! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" I yelled.**

**"Draygun!" Korin questioned in a paniced tone. **

**"That's Draygun!" Sora asked watching the dragon fight off the creatures. **

**"What's going on! Why are they fighting!" Kairi worried.**

**Korin landed the ship on the dark land. We ran out and saw Draygun continue fighting them. **

**"Two three stay here. Hearutsu and I are going to help," said Korin.**

**"Fine. We'll stay here. Be careful," said Kairi. Sora turned around and saw dragon-like creatures behind. He noticed the Heartless sign was on them.**

**"Heartless!" Sora shouted and summoned his 'Kingdom Key' Keyblade. Riku turned and summoned his 'Way to Dawn' Keyblade. **

**Korin was engulfed by flames. The flames whirled around and grew. They disappeared and Korin was now a dragon. He flew towards the fight and shot a beam of light blue beam at the creatures. Some of them vanished. I started to glow in a bright light. Light blue and white flames whirled around me and grew. They disappeared and I was a dragon. **

**"Kairi, stay back. These are very dangerous," said Riku. He slashed through the Heartless. Sora shot and ice beam from his KeyBlade. **

**"I can fight! You know!" Kairi yelled.**

**"Here's my weapon. It's really powerful," I offered her a sword with star on the tip of it. The blue gem on the handle glowed. **

**"Thanks, Hearutsu, but I already have one. Hurry and help your friend," said Kairi pointing at the dragons and Heartless above.**

**"Okay, whatever." I flew towards the fight. Korin shot another beam at the Heartless. Draygun slashed through them with ease. My wings glowed in a bright light and I swiftly flew towards them, slashing them with my wings. **

**"How did all this happen?" Korin asked Draygun.**

**"I don't know. A few hours ago, the world seemed to become darker and these creatures appeared." Draygun slashed some more Heartless. **

**"Kinda like what happened to my world," Korin replied.**

**"The same thing happened over there?" Draygun was shocked, and a Heartless shot him with a dark beam. Draygun didn't seem to be injured that much and slashed the Heartless.**

**"Yes. I thought the world was going to end," Korin said in a, somewhat, sad tone.**

**"Behind you, Korin!" I shouted. **

**Korin turned and there was a huge dragon Heartless. Korin shot a bright red beam at it. It didn't seem to do any damage. The gaint Heartless slashed Korin on the stomach. Korin started to fall from the sky. **

**Sooo...how do you like it so far? PLEAZE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**RRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! ...sorry... .'**


	3. Chapte: Venegada

**HIHIHI! Hearutsu here, writing a story, again. WARNING: I don't own KH I & II, not yet, only Chain of Memories.**

**A World with a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3: Venegada**

**Draygun stopped slashing the Heartless and flew to Korin, who continued falling. I swiftly flew around, slashing the Heartless with my wings. I noticed that Draygun was flying towards Korin. The giant Heartless's wings began to burst into purple and black flames. It released a scorching heat wave, luckily the wave wasn't heading towards Korin and Draygun. I used my wings as shield to block out the attack. It hit me with great power, and knocked me off balance in the air. The gaint Heartless noticed Sora, Riku, and Kairi destroying Heartless from below.**

**It let out a dark, icy beam at them. Draygun held Korin gently in his arms, but was able to defend Korin from the numerous Heartless. Riku noticed the beam heading straight towards them and used Dark Aura back at it. The beam slipped through the attack like hot kinfe through butter. Sora noticed too and tried to use a strong ariel attack to knock the beam away.**

**He whirled his KeyBlade and made a strong wind. He shot the wind towards the beam. It was knocked into a different direction and crashed several hundred yards away from the ship with an explosion. Kairi was slashing away the numerous Shadows that came too close. Riku shot his Dark Aura attack at the larger ones. Sora went back to fight against the rest.**

**"Korin, you okay?" Draygun said, trying to aid Korin with a Curaga spell. The wound vanished from his stomach. He opened his eyes and replied,"Hek, ya."**

**"You almost got yourself killed there, huh?" said Draygun. **

**"Hearutsu! Where is she?" Korin panicly said.**

**"She's still fighting off that thing," he said and looked up at the sky where I hit the giant Heartless with a final blow. It began to fall slowly from the sky. **

**"Whoa, she's gotten better," said Korin, watching the creature fall into the dark ocean water.**

**"I wanna ask you something, Korin," asked Draygun.**

**"Yeah, c'mon. What is it?" He gave Draygun a friendly smile.**

**"Who are those people that came with you?" he asked, pointing to the trio who were fighting off the last few Heartless.**

**"Oh...uh, the spikey-haired one is Sora. The silver-haired guy is Riku. And the girl is Kairi," replied Korin.**

**"Well, they fight really well," Draygun watched the trio, standing with weapon in hand. **

**I started to fly towards the dark land to rest a while. Before I reached the land, the Heartless leaped out of the water and shot out a powerful beam at me. Luckily I didn't let my guard down and used my wings as protection. The large beam hit me and engulfed me. My eyes glowed red and I started storing up energy. The dark aroura circled around me and started to close up on me. **

**"HEARUTSU!" Everyone yelled in fear. The aroura continued to get smaller. Finally, my body started to glow in a bright light and I released a burst of energy from my body. The aroura vanished. I weakly tried to stay up and fight off the overgrown Heartless. A few minutes later, the glow fade away. I felt weak, too weak to even continue to fly but I still managed to stay in the air. The Heartless stared at me with it's blank, yellow eyes, growling deeply. **

**Seconds later, a dark creature swiftly flew and attacked the creature. The swift creature attacked with physical and magical attacks, hitting the Heartless pretty hard. Everyone, including me, watched the creature attack each second on the Heatless's large head. I tried to focus my eyes on it, but it was too fast. I tried to stay up in the air, but my whole body and wings seemed to have lost all its strength. Korin then stretched his wings and flew towards me. I struggled to gain energy and my wings gave out. The blue and white flames whirled around me, and I transformed back into original self. **

**"HEARUTSU!" Korin yelled, gaining more speed and caught me before I began to fall. I was in pain. Korin swiftly flew to the land towards where Draygun is. Korin placed me on a chair and Draygun used a Curaga spell to heal me. I felt one-hundred percent well, and ready to fight. **

**"I think that Curaga spell must've made you hyper?" Draygun chuckled.**

**"Maybe you should use a Cura spell next time," said Korin.**

**"I wonder, who is that? I couldn't focus my eyes on it. I was too weak, y'know?" I said in a slow-yet-hyper tone.**

**"Hmmm...I dunno?" Sora's voice was heard where the door is.**

**"Sora? Why are you in here?" I asked.**

**"I dunno. Just curious of wanting to know what you are up too," replied Sora.**

**The swift, dark creature shot a beam of ice and the giant Heartless was gone, for sure.**

**"Whoa, he's good," Korin awed in amazement of the explosion. A giant heart appeared and vanished into thin air. The figure was easy to recognize now. It was Venegada! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooo...how do you like it so far? PLAEZE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! ...sorry... **


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon in the Sky

**HIHIHI! Hearutsu here, writing a story, again. WARNING: I don't own KH I & II, not yet, only Chain of Memories. Hey! Don't blame me 'cuz it took me so long to update! BLAME SCHOOL!**

**A World with a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4: Dragon in the Sky**

**Venegada roared in victory. He then flew towards the decaying land. Draygun and Korin transformed back into their original self. Somehow, Venegada's eyes seemed to have some anger and sadness mixed into them. I wondered what happened and why is his expression like this? **

**"Is something wrong, Venegada?" I asked.**

**"Huh? Oh, not really," replied Venegada. He rolled his dragon paws into a fist, shaking.**

**"There is something wrong," said Korin. He looked at Venegada with a sad look on his face.**

**Sora was wondering about Venegada's sudden appearence. Riku and Kairi walked through the door and noticed Venegada. They both looked in confusion. **

**"Who the new guy?" asked Riku, patting me on the shoulder.**

**"Hey Riku. Well, this is another friend of ours named Venegada. But you can call him Dargo. Anyways, I dont think he's in a good mood right now." I replied.**

**"Oh. Well, he sure is powerful," said Kairi, looking at Dargo with a sad expression.**

**"Oh yeah. He also came from Lena Heights, but he was living in another world," I said.**

**"Gorigun Montains," replied Dargo as he tranformed into his original self. He had black hair hilighted in crimson red. His eyes were a dark brown that appeares to be black. The spiked armlets and spiked collar were black and red. I always wonder why people born from Lena Heights always wear black and red. **

**"Gorigun Mountains?" questioned Sora.**

**"Let's not talk about it now. Besides, after we restored this world, then we can visit the Mountains," Korin said in delight. Him and I always loved Gorigun Mountains and Drago Mouna. **

**Draygun lifted his head and said," More of those Heartless are coming. I can feel it."**

**"Oh great, why Heartless," Sora sighed.**

**"I smell it, and it smells foul," Korin lowered head and held his nose.**

**"What's goin' on?" asked Kairi. "What is it?"**

**The wall on the far left exploded and several dragon-like Heartless ran towards us. Dargo transformed into his dragon form, and shot streams of electricity. Draygun, Korin, and I transormed into our dragon form and attacked. Numerous Shadows crawled in the floor and came up whenever they're near us. Sora, Riku, and Kairi slashed them with their weapons. Luckily there was only about several larger Heartless. I flew around the room, slicing Heartless with my wings. Draygun used magical attacks at them, and Korin threw black and red patterned orbs, the size of golf balls, and they exploded with a briliant light with black smoke. Many Shadows vanished and a few of the larger ones were destroyed as well. **

**"Man, I love it when you use those, sometimes," I said as I sliced through the remaining Heartless with my wings.**

**"Heheh. Whatever, Hearutsu. Anyways let's go and restore this world," he said.**

**Dargo stood by the broken windows and looked at the dark ocean. He frowned and turned his head towards Draygun. Draygun had a disturbed look on his face every time he laid his eyes on his darkened world. Dargo spotted something off a distace in the sky. Korin and Sora saw it too, but Sora couldn't see as clearly as Korin and looked like a small speck to him.**

**"I wonder who that is..." sighed Dargo, folding his arms.**

**"What?" Kairi asked. She ran up to the broken window. She saw the speck, but she dosen't seemed suprised or anything.**

**"Hey! We can't just stand here and let Draygun's world decay!" I said suddenly.**

**"I can't believe we're standing here, doing nothing! Hey...what are you doing?" said Riku looking at Draygun who was heading outside the shattered door. **

**"Uh Draygun, what's wrong?" Korin asked, turning his eyes away from the object in the sky.**

**"Nothing," he replied.**

**"Sure there's something the matter," said Kairi.**

**"There's nothing wrong," he replied. **

**When Draygun was outside he looked up at the object, which was getting larger bit-by-bit. His eyes focused on it. **

**"Is it another friend of yours?" asked Sora.**

**"I'm not sure," replied Korin.**

**"Hey, it looks familiar, but I can't recall who it is," I said.**

**"It looks more like another dragon to me," said Draygun.**

**"Great. More dragons," Riku sighed.**

**"Dragon?" Kairi said in a bored tone.**

**"Well WE are dragons! What's wrong with that?" I said. "And when we visit Gorigun Mountains, you have to BE a dragon."**

**"I wonder what I'll look like as a dragon," wondered Riku.**

**"No time to talk. Some dragon Nobodies are coming!" yelled Draygun. **

**Everyone prepared for another fight, except for me. I had a strange feeling from the dragon in the sky, I can't just figure out why. **

**

* * *

**

**Soo...how do you like it so far? Review pleaze!**

**REVIEW 4 MEEEEEEE! OR YOU SHALL PERISH! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Oops...there I go again. sowwy...**


End file.
